


An Apt and Angsty Anthology

by kenhinacanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: A collection of drabbles showcasing the ups and downs of Kagehina being in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	1. "Stop moving!"

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles will be based on prompted quotes I found on Twitter. I will update daily. I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama was trying desperately to put Hinata’s hair into a top ponytail. 

They were in their third year, and Hinata had let his hair grow out. Kageyama would never tell him, of course, but he really liked it. It almost made Hinata look older. 

“That hurts!” Hinata said. He smacked Kageyama’s hands away and rubbed his sore scalp. His boyfriend was extremely rough on his poor hair. 

“I almost had it.” Kageyama gathered the long orange hair into his grip, ignoring Hinata’s protests. “Stop moving!” He pulled the hair tie in between his teeth before tying Hinata’s hair. 

“Pineapple hair.” Kageyama chuckled to himself at his own joke. 

Hinata frowned, which made him look cuter. “Are you happy now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kageyama said. “You have to keep it until practice is over.” 

“I’m not wearing this during practice,” Hinata said. “I’m a senpai.” 

“You have to keep it until practice is over,” Kageyama repeated.

Hinata huffed. “Fine,” he said. “But you have to get me yogurt afterwards.”

“Deal.” Kageyama smiled, satisfied, and pinched Hinata’s cheek. Hinata swatted him away before they both headed to the gym for afternoon practice.


	2. "I'm worried about you."

Kageyama threw another ball into the air. It’s short, he thought to himself. He launched into the air, curling his whole body backwards, before whacking the ball as hard as he could. 

It clipped the top of the net and fell over onto the other side. Kageyama cursed under his breath as he reached for another ball in the basket only to find that there were no more. He cursed again as he began to round up the balls on the other side of the gym. 

“Kageyama.” He looked up when he heard Hinata’s voice come from the entrance to the gym. Hinata looked upset.

“What?” Kageyama called as he continued retrieving the balls. 

“It’s almost midnight,” Hinata said. He began picking up balls as well and dropping them into the basket. “It’s time to go home.”

It was weird hearing Hinata, the guy who never wanted to stop practicing, tell him to go home. “My serve is still inconsistent,” he said. “Once I can do ten in a row, then I’ll leave.”

“No.” Hinata blocked Kageyama’s path to the basket. “You’ve been doing this for the past week.”

“It’s fine.” Kageyama pushed past him and put the last of the balls into the basket. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata grabbed the basket and began pushing it towards the storage room. Kageyama ran and grabbed the other side, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Hinata,” Kageyama said. “I’m going to finish practicing.”

“I’m worried about you.” It was so faint, Kageyama almost missed it. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes before gathering Hinata in his arms. “Don’t,” he said into the bush that was Hinata’s hair. “I’ll be okay.”

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist, burrowing his face in his chest. “I’ll practice with you,” he said.

Kageyama held Hinata out at arm’s length. “Go home, idiot,” he said. 

Hinata stood on his tip toes and gave Kageyama a quick peck. “Please?” he said.

Kageyama grabbed a ball from the basket, trying to calm the furious blush that was on his face. “Fine,” he said. “Try to receive my serves.” 

“Try? You’re on.” Kageyama grinned as Hinata took off his jacket and moved to the other side of the court. He wouldn’t admit it, but it felt nice to know that Hinata worried about him.


	3. "What happened to you?"

Kageyama hadn’t seen Hinata all day, and it was worrying him. 

He looked for Hinata during lunch, after school. They didn’t have practice that day, but he looked in the gym since he was always practicing. No sign of him. Had he simply missed school that day?

On his walk home, he found himself looking down every street and taking his time walking. It was only one day without seeing him, but the worry in Kageyama’s gut was almost making him nauseous. 

There was a park near the school. He wandered through it, hoping to see Hinata, but not really sure as to why Hinata would be there. He just needed to see him. 

When he got to the swings, he saw the shock of orange hair sitting on one of the swings, rocking back and forth slowly. Kageyama nearly tripped over himself running to him. 

“Where have you been?” His voice came out angrier than he wanted it to. “I was looking for you all-” 

He stopped short when Hinata turned to him and he saw the fist-sized knot on Hinata’s forehead. Hinata smiled sheepishly. 

“What happened to you?” Kageyama reached out, but Hinata winced away. 

“I jumped off the swing and fell.” It was obviously a lie, but Kageyama could tell he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Did you go to school?” Kageyama asked instead.

“Yeah,” Hinata said. “I just stayed in my classroom the whole day and left as soon as the bell rang.” 

“You could have told me,” Kageyama said. 

“What, were you worried or something?” Hinata smirked.

“Shut up,” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata stood from the swing and grasped Kageyama’s hand. “Walk me home?” he asked.

Kageyama just nodded, rendered speechless by the feel of Hinata’s hand in his. No matter how many times they held hands, it still managed to make butterflies erupt in his stomach.


	4. "Not everything is a joke."

“Kageyama, you seem to be sucking a little today,” Hinata jeered for the third time. 

They were in practice working on their serves. Kageyama couldn’t seem to keep his serves in-bounds that day. He was already irritated, but hearing his boyfriend tell him he sucked irritated him further and hurt his feelings. 

He grabbed another ball and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, he focused his eyes on his taped-off section of the net. He just had to keep it in-bounds. Keep it in-bounds. 

He tossed it into the air. _Feels good_ , he thought. He launched himself after the ball and smacked it. The ball fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. It sailed over the net and hit the line on the other side, just barely in-bounds. Kageyama wasn’t totally satisfied with hitting the line, but he considered it an accomplishment nonetheless. 

“Finally got one, huh?” Hinata laughed as he sidled up next to Kageyama. “How’s it feel?”

Kageyama ignored him. He didn’t want to say anything he didn’t mean out of hurt feelings and irritation. Not saying anything would be best for him. 

“Why’re you so quiet?” Hinata asked. “Sucking put you in a bad mood?” Hinata laughed again, gripping his stomach.

“That’s not funny,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. “Come on, you know I’m only joking,” he said.

“Not everything is a joke,” Kageyama answered as he grabbed another ball. 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s shirt, stopping him from serving. His face was beet red. It was Kageyama’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Hinata looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s fine.” Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair, his previous irritation gone. It was weird seeing Hinata embarrassed in front of him. “Just shut up and let me practice.”

“Got it!” Hinata gave him a quick peck on the cheek which prompted jeers from their teammates. It was Kageyama’s turn to blush as he resumed practicing. Hinata was clingy, but he didn’t have to kiss him in front of everyone. 

Not that Kageyama hated it or anything.


	5. "You can't stay in bed all day."

Black Jackals’ practice had been hard and grueling the previous night, and Hinata’s body was feeling everything. 

When he woke up that morning, Kageyama wasn’t in bed. He was probably out doing his morning run, which meant that it was around six or seven. Practice wasn’t until five that night, so he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

When he woke up again, Kageyama was shaking him awake. 

“Ow, that hurts,” Hinata grumbled. 

“I’m going to practice,” Kageyama said. “It’s two in the afternoon.”

“Two?” Hinata sat up and rubbed his eyes. He immediately regretted it when his body screamed in pain and he flopped back down onto his pillow. 

“You can’t stay in bed all day,” Kageyama said. “Don’t you have practice?”

“Later.” Hinata groaned as he sat up again. He held out his sore arms for a hug. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but leaned down and gave Hinata a soft hug. Kageyama’s warm body almost seemed to soothe Hinata’s sore muscles. 

Kageyama kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ll pick up dinner.” 

“Miss you already,” Hinata said as he threw the covers back over his head to sleep for another hour. 

“Shut up,” Kageyama said with a smile as he closed their bedroom door behind him. Hinata set an alarm so he could get ready for practice, and within minutes, he was fast asleep again.


	6. "Why don't you just google it?"

Kageyama was trying to cook dinner for Hinata for the first time and he was failing miserably. 

Hinata would be home from practice soon, and yet Kageyama had barely just started cooking. He had found a recipe for some fancy pork dish, but he was still chopping all of the ingredients. He was moving so slowly, and he was already frustrated. 

“What’s next?” He had written everything down on paper, but he had accidentally smudged some parts when the ink was still wet. He squinted at the next step before glancing at the clock on the microwave. He cursed. Hinata would be home any minute.

“I’m home!” Kageyama cursed again when his boyfriend walked through the front door. He hadn’t even looked at the pork yet. 

Hinata skipped into the kitchen and gasped when he saw Kageyama. “Are you cooking?” he asked with a big smile.

Kageyama frowned. “Trying to.” He squinted again at the smudged recipe. 

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s back, causing an instant blush to rise in Kageyama’s cheeks. “Why don’t you just Google it?” he said, gesturing to the paper. 

“Don’t want to get my phone dirty,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata took out his phone. “Let me help,” he said.

“I’m supposed to be cooking for you though,” Kageyama pouted. 

Hinata laughed and squeezed Kageyama’s arm. “You’re sweet,” he said. “But you’re hopeless in the kitchen. We can cook together!” 

Kageyama smiled. “That works.”

It took them way too long to finish since neither of them really knew what they were doing, but they couldn’t stop smiling while they were cooking.


	7. "You're a terrible liar."

Hinata walked through the front door to see Kageyama waiting for him.

“Where’ve you been?” Kageyama asked. “Practice was over hours ago, wasn’t it?”

“I stayed late to practice more,” Hinata said as he took off his shoes. His palms were sweating. 

“By yourself?” Kageyama pressed.

“With some of the guys.” Hinata brushed past Kageyama and walked to the kitchen. His mouth was dry. 

“Who?” Kageyama asked.

“Does it matter?” Hinata chugged a bottle of water and tossed it into the recycling bin. “I just practiced late, that’s all.” 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Kageyama spat. 

Hinata clutched the strap of his bag. “I’m not-”

“Stop lying to me!” Kageyama yelled. “Just say you were with Miya again!” 

“I was with Miya again!” Hinata threw his bag down. “Are you happy?” 

“I don’t think you’re happy,” Kageyama said. All of the fight blew out of him, leaving him feeling hollow. “I don’t think you’re happy with me.” 

Hinata couldn’t say anything, which was the answer Kageyama didn’t want to hear. 

“I’ll see you,” Hinata said suddenly. He grabbed his bag and walked back to the front door, sliding on his shoes. “Don’t wait up for me.” 

“Have fun with Miya,” Kageyama said. His hands were so clenched at his sides, they were losing feeling.

Hinata slammed the door shut as he left, and Kageyama let the hot tears he had been holding back flow down his face.


	8. "Don't act so innocent."

Kageyama and Hinata were fighting again. 

Their fights were petty. Their fights were childish. 

Their fights were rooted in unhappiness.

“At least I don’t run to my teammate whenever we argue!” Kageyama yelled. “You can’t even _pretend_ to be in love with me anymore.”

“Don’t act so innocent, Kageyama,” Hinata said in a low voice. “You do the same thing with Hoshiumi.”

“No, I don’t!” Kageyama’s veins popped in his neck and forehead. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and shook him. “I’m still in love with you! I still want to be with you! Why don’t you want to be with me?” 

Hinata looked away from the tears in Kageyama’s eyes, biting his lip to keep his own at bay. “I love you, Kageyama,” he said. 

“Then act like it!” Kageyama shoved Hinata away. “Stop spending so much time outside of practice with Miya. You know he likes you. He’s been trying to break us up for so long.”

“I know,” Hinata said in a small voice. 

“Stop hurting me,” Kageyama said as he wiped his tears. “Stop hurting him, too.”

Hinata nodded. He had too much chaos in his mind to speak. He wanted to hug his boyfriend, but he didn’t deserve it, so he walked to the living room couch and laid out on it, trying to get comfortable for sleep. 

Kageyama didn’t bother saying goodnight; he walked to their bedroom and slammed the door shut, his heart physically aching in his chest knowing that he won’t be waking up beside the love of his life.


	9. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Kageyama and Hinata were lying in bed together on a Saturday night. They were both exhausted from their matches, but they couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata turned on his side to look at his boyfriend, even though it was pitch-black. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Kageyama turned on his side as well and began to play with Hinata’s hair. “Yeah,” he said. “Why?”

“Do you think I’m your soulmate?” Hinata was glad for the darkness hiding the blush in his face.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said without hesitation. 

“Really?” Hinata said. The grin on his face was hurting his cheeks.

“I feel kind of empty inside when you’re not around,” Kageyama started. “Like something’s missing. You’re the only person I don’t get sick of being around. You get on my nerves sometimes, and we fight sometimes, but I still want to be around you. I dream about you. I can’t really imagine my life without you. Like, I’ll think about ten years from now, and you’re always there.” Kageyama stopped, feeling like he’d been rambling. 

Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama and kissed him. He poured all of his love, his adoration, his desire into the kiss. He wasn’t that great with words, but he would do everything in his actions to make sure Kageyama knew how much Hinata loved him. 

“Wait, am I your soulmate?” Kageyama asked when they pulled apart, suddenly feeling insecure.

Hinata burrowed into Kageyama’s chest, Kageyama’s arm automatically wrapping around him. “Yeah,” Hinata said. “You’re my soulmate.”


	10. "What if something happens to you?"

Kageyama winced as he got off of the couch to get ready for practice. He’d hurt his ankle the night before, but there was no way he was going to miss practice for a little sprain. 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s arm and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “You’re hurt, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama said. “It doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“Can’t you take a day off?” Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s arm, begging him to sit back down and enjoy more television with him. 

“We have a match in two days,” Kageyama said. “I can’t afford to miss practice.”

He removed his arm from Hinata’s grip and took a few steps to their bedroom before leaning against the wall. It was really hard to put any pressure on it, but their next match was important. He couldn’t afford to slack off because of a minor injury.

Hinata jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kageyama’s arm again. “What if something happens to you?” he asked. “Something really bad where you can’t play for a long time?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. Hinata tugged on his arm again. 

“I’ll text Hoshiumi,” Kageyama finally said. He didn’t want to be injured to the point where he couldn’t play for weeks, maybe months. The thought alone scared him. 

“I’ll get some ice and a fluffy pillow for your ankle.” Hinata gave Kageyama a kiss on the cheek before dashing to the kitchen. Kageyama smiled after him. He was lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. With Hinata, he’d recover in no time.


	11. "Are you sure about this?"

Hinata really wanted to kiss Kageyama before he left for Brazil. 

They were graduating soon, and Hinata had never told Kageyama how he felt. He was leaving for Brazil right after, and he’d be gone for at least two years. He had to tell Kageyama how he felt or he’d regret it. 

He found Kageyama in the gym after school. He was suddenly nervous, but he couldn’t let that stop him. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata called, his voice echoing across the gym. 

Kageyama’s head whipped in his direction. He approached Kageyama with a question in his eyes. He had a ball tucked under his arm. 

“What’s up?” he asked.

Hinata suddenly didn’t know how to form a sentence. He didn’t know how to confess. He’d only ever liked Kageyama. Clumsy with words as he was, he had to say something.

“I like you, Kageyama,” Hinata said.

“I like you, too,” Kageyama said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

Hinata shook his head and tried a different approach, assuming Kageyama didn’t understand what he meant. “Can I kiss you?”

Kageyama’s face reddened and he looked at the ground. “What’s this all of a sudden?” he asked. “Aren’t you leaving soon?”

“I’ve just liked you for a really long time, and I just didn’t want to leave without telling-”

“Are you sure about this?” Kageyama interrupted.

“Huh?” Hinata said.

“You can kiss me,” Kageyama said. “But you’re leaving.” 

Hinata closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. He pulled back quickly, heat rising from his neck, and stared at the ground. 

Kageyama dropped the ball he’d been holding and enveloped Hinata in a hug. “I’ll miss you, loser,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata clutched the back of Kageyama’s shirt in his hands. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“Kiss me again when you get back,” Kageyama said, smiling against Hinata’s hair.

“I will,” Hinata said, mirroring Kageyama’s smile.


	12. "I gotta say, I'm a little surprised."

“Hinata made dinner last night,” Kageyama said to Hoshiumi and Ushijima. “It wasn’t great since he can’t cook, but I ate all of it.”

Adlers practice had already ended, but the three of them had stayed behind to get some extra hitting practice in. They were taking a water break, and Kageyama could do nothing but talk about his boyfriend who was at practice as well. 

“I gotta say, I’m a little surprised,” Hoshiumi said suddenly.

“About what?” Kageyama asked, taking a sip out of his water bottle. 

“I didn’t take you as the… romantic type,” Hoshiumi said. “All you do is talk about Hinata, and you’ve always got this cheesy grin on your face. It’s weird.”

Kageyama blushed a deep red. He hadn’t realized the extent of how often he mentioned Hinata. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“You’re good, buddy.” Hoshiumi laughed and slapped Kageyama on the back.

“Hinata is waving at you,” Ushijima said.

Kageyama whipped his head towards the entrance of the gym and saw his boyfriend waving at him with a big smile on his face. He must have finished practice early. Kageyama waved back and called, “I’ll be done soon.”

Hinata gave him a thumbs-up before taking a seat against the nearby wall.

“Yep,” Hoshiumi said as he walked back to the court. “Kags is whipped.”

“Yeah,” Ushijima agreed.


	13. "I'm not a child!"

At dinner, Kageyama wiped Hinata’s mouth with a napkin before taking his plate to the sink.

After he washed the dishes and they were sitting on the couch watching volleyball reruns, Kageyama wrapped Hinata in a blanket when he noticed that he was cold. 

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, unfurling himself from the thick blanket that he was sweating under.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama said. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“You wiped my mouth at dinner,” Hinata pointed out. 

“You had food on it,” Kageyama said. 

“And this blanket, even though I’m not cold?”

“You looked cold.”

“I’m not a child!” Hinata groaned. “I don’t need you to wipe food off of my mouth. I can do things myself.”

Kageyama looked hurt. Hinata snuggled into him, regretting raising his voice. “I didn’t mean to yell,” he said. “I appreciate you taking care of me. But don’t treat me like a baby.”

“But you are my baby,” Kageyama said, confused.

“Shut up, Kageyama,” Hinata grumbled, but he smiled as they cuddled closer together and enjoyed the volleyball match.


	14. "I'm screwed."

Hinata only had two more hours to find Kageyama the perfect gift for their anniversary, and he was still running around town. 

Nothing felt good enough. He wanted to blow Kageyama away. He wanted to see Kageyama’s big silly grin he got when he was really happy. But nothing he found was giving him that feeling.

After leaving the tenth store, he sighed on the sidewalk and said, “I’m screwed.” He checked his watch. Kageyama would be home in an hour. He still had to go pick up the cake. 

As he was walking to the bakery, all hope lost, he saw a street vendor selling volleyball jerseys. He found a Romero jersey on sale. They played on the same team, but Kageyama was still Romero’s fanboy. 

Hinata bought it and grabbed the cake from the bakery. He rushed home to set everything up. Everything had to be perfect.

Kageyama walked through the front door just as Hinata lit the candles on the cake. He rushed to the front and yelled, “Surprise!” 

Kageyama smiled as Hinata grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. Hinata watched Kageyama’s expression as he blew out the candles and opened his gift.

“Romero!” Kageyama grinned. Hinata mirrored his smile. Kageyama had the big silly grin on his face.

“Do you like it?” Hinata asked.

“I love it.” Kageyama kissed his boyfriend. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

Hinata smiled up at the love of his life. “Happy anniversary.”


	15. "You called me, remember?"

Hinata walked into his house and saw Kageyama waiting for him. Kageyama’s eyes were red, like he’d been crying. 

“What?” Kageyama asked after they’d been standing in silence for too long.

“What?” Hinata mirrored. “You called me, remember? I was about to head to practice.”

“With Miya?” Kageyama clenched his fists at his side. 

“We’re teammates, Kageyama,” Hinata said exasperatedly. “Yes, with Miya.”

“Why do you hurt me like this?” Kageyama couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

Hinata took a step forward, his heart breaking at the sight of his boyfriend’s tears. The tears that he caused. Kageyama didn’t move.

Hinata stopped and gripped his hair in his hands. “I don’t know,” he said. “But you don’t deserve it.” 

“I don’t,” Kageyama agreed. He turned his back to Hinata. “Enjoy practice.” 

“I love you, Kags,” Hinata said desperately. He was so confused. He constantly hurt inside, yet he hurt the man who loved him unconditionally. He didn’t have the words to explain how he felt. It was all just pain.

Kageyama let out a sob and walked to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.


	16. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Kageyama and Hinata were at the Black Jackals’ training gym tossing the ball back and forth. Adlers practice had ended earlier, so Kageyama had decided to meet up with Hinata so they could walk home together.

“Want to practice serves?” Hinata asked. “We can see who can receive the most.”

“You’re on.” Kageyama grinned as they took up positions on opposite sides of the net. They were the only ones occupying the gym. Kageyama was sure he could win this competition.

Their scores were tied after ten serves back and forth, both of them panting. Hinata grinned as he dribbled the ball a few times before launching it into the air. It slid off of his fingertips perfectly. He jogged forward before planting his feet and launching into the air, slamming the ball over to the other side.

Kageyama bent his knees and readied his arms. He could easily receive this. 

The ball slapped against his wrist and he let out a cry of pain. The ball sailed perfectly to where the setter would be, but Kageyama’s wrist was swelling at an alarming rate.

Hinata ran under the net and looked at the injury. “What happened?” he said, worry thick in his voice.

“I think it just hit me wrong,” Kageyama said. “It’ll be okay tomorrow.” He tried to flex it, but he let out a hiss as pain raced through his arm.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Hinata said.

Kageyama could tell Hinata was very close to freaking out. “I’m okay,” he said again. “Just need to get home and put some ice on it.”

Hinata quickly put all of the balls away before grabbing their bags. “Let’s go,” he said. “Don’t touch anything, I’ll handle it.”

Kageyama laughed. “Alright,” he said. Hinata was so caring, but he could get a little overboard when it came to any injury Kageyama received. But he didn’t mind.


	17. "Sleep is for the weak."

Hinata’s eyes were burning, but he couldn’t stop at the climax. 

He had been playing Fire Emblem Three Houses the entire day since he’d gotten a slight injury at practice the day before. He’d wanted to go to practice, but the coach wanted him at 100% for the game that weekend. To occupy his time, he’d decided to start one of the routes in the game, but had ended up not taking anything but bathroom breaks. He was starving, but he couldn’t stop.

“I’m home.” Kageyama slipped off his shoes and dropped his gym bag at the entrance. When Hinata didn’t answer, he walked into the living room to see him playing the sam video game he’d been playing when Kageyama left for practice. 

“You’ve been playing that all day,” Kageyama said. “It’s late.”

“I’m at the final boss,” Hinata said. “I can’t stop now.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Kageyama asked. “Tired? Knowing you, you didn’t take any breaks. You’ve been spending too much time with Kenma-san.” 

“Sleep is for the weak,” Hinata said. “I’ll eat after I’m done.” 

Kageyama plopped next to him on the couch. “I hope you win,” Kageyama said. “You shouldn’t suck after playing all day.”

Hinata smirked. “I won’t lose.” 

After he finished the route, he set the controller down on the coffee table and laid his head in Kageyama’s lap.

“I thought sleep was for the weak?” Kageyama said with a smirk.

“I’m just gonna nap,” Hinata mumbled as he curled his body into the fetal position. 

“Goodnight,” Kageyama said as he watched the end credits of the game while stroking Hinata’s hair.


	18. "I don't like the way they look at you."

Kageyama was watching a Black Jackals practice, but his eyes were glued on Miya Atsumu, whose eyes were glued on Hinata. 

Kageyama knew Miya had a thing for Hinata, and it bothered him more than it should. Miya was a lot cooler than Kageyama, a lot better with words. Kageyama knew Hinata loved him, but he still felt jealous and a little insecure.

When practice was over, Hinata jogged over to him with a big smile on his face, Miya following him with his eyes. 

“Ready to go home?” Hinata asked. “I can buy us dinner on the way.”

Kageyama tore his eyes away from Miya and smiled at his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he said. “Sounds good.” 

As they left the gym, Kageyama could feel eyes on his back. He quickened his pace and grabbed Hinata’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

As they walked home with dinner in tow, Kageyama blurted, “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“Who?” Hinata asked.

“Miya,” Kageyama supplied.

“How does he look at me?” Hinata said, clueless.

“Like how I look at you,” Kageyama said.

Hinata stopped when they were in front of their home. He had a stupid smirk on his face, and it was annoying Kageyama.

“Are you jealous?” Hinata asked in a teasing voice.

“No!” Kageyama opened their front door and pushed inside. “I just don’t like how he looks at you.” 

Hinata set the food down on the kitchen table once they were fully inside and turned to face Kageyama. “You have nothing to worry about,” he said. “I only look at you. I only see you. So don’t worry about how Miya looks at me.”

Kageyama blushed, embarrassed by his insecurity. He gathered Hinata into his arms and stroked his hair. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“Love you,” Hinata said, smiling into Kageyama’s chest. “Now let’s eat.”


	19. "I don't want to be friends."

Hinata was trying desperately to get out of the friendzone. 

They were second years, and Kageyama was frustratingly oblivious. Hinata didn’t know how else to show that he liked him without flat-out saying so. Hinata didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but he was also tired of holding those feelings at bay.

During lunch, Hinata saw Kageyama buying his milk from the vending machine. 

“Yo,” Hinata said. He cringed at how awkward he felt.

“What’s up?” Kageyama pushed the straw into the milk and took a sip.

Hinata fidgeted with his hands. He didn’t want to say, “I like you,” but Kageyama wouldn’t understand any other way. He was so nervous, but he couldn’t back out now. He wanted to release the burden of his feelings.

“We’re friends, right?” he started.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said as he leaned against the vending machine. “Why?”

“I don’t want to be friends,” Hinata said.

Kageyama frowned. He looked hurt and annoyed. “Why not?” he asked. 

“I like you,” Hinata said hurriedly. 

“But you just said you don’t want to be friends.” Kageyama’s eyebrows came together in confusion.

“Be my boyfriend,” Hinata said.

“Boyfriend?” Kageyama’s eyes widened with realization and he immediately blushed. “You like me?”

“I just said that, dummy,” Hinata said, blushing as well.

“I’ll be your boyfriend,” Kageyama said, pushing away from the vending machine as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. “I’ll see you at practice.” He walked away before Hinata could see the big grin on his face.

“See you!” Hinata couldn’t stop grinning as he practically skipped back to class.


	20. "Let's get out of here."

Kageyama was used to signing autographs after matches, but he was swarmed that night.

He had a line of people waiting for him to sign their jerseys, their tickets, anything they had on hand. Ushijima was beside him, unfazed by his growing line. He usually didn’t mind signing lots of autographs, but he was feeling particularly overwhelmed that night. 

“Busy tonight,” Ushijima commented when some of the crowd had thinned out.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. His mouth was dry. He desperately needed some water.

Someone held out a water bottle for him. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hinata.

“You look thirsty,” he said. 

Kageyama took the bottle gratefully and chugged half of it. “Thanks,” he said.

“You exhausted?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama nodded before he turned to a little girl who wanted her ticket signed. He turned back to Hinata when he was done and said, “There’s a lot of people tonight.” 

“I’ll wait for you,” Hinata said. Kageyama smiled as Hinata winked and stood out of the way of the fans. 

Almost an hour later, Kageyama breathed out a sigh of relief. He was finally done. Ushijima bid him farewell. He looked exhausted, too. 

Hinata approached Kageyama when he was done and held out his hand. “Let’s get out of here,” he said.

“Please,” Kageyama said as he took his boyfriend’s hand and they left the gym.


	21. "Maybe you should sit down."

Hinata finished purchasing the plane tickets for Brazil and breathed out a sigh of relief. Everything was booked and ready for his and Kageyama’s trip. 

Kageyama had been wanting to go to Brazil since Hinata had gotten back. He wanted to see where Hinata had trained, where he’d become Ninja Shouyou. Hinata had been saving up for a year so they could stay for a month, and he’d finally gotten the surprise together. He was bursting at the seams with excitement; he couldn’t wait to see Kageyama’s reaction.

“I’m home,” Kageyama said after an hour. Hinata jumped up from the couch and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Hinata said. He took Kageyama’s hand and led him to the couch. 

“What is it?” Kageyama couldn’t help smiling. Hinata’s excitement was contagious.

“Maybe you should sit down.” Kageyama’s expression turned to one of concern when Hinata took a seat and patted the space beside him. 

“Something wrong?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata beamed. “We’re going to Brazil!” he yelled.

“Brazil?” Kageyama threw his arms around Hinata and let out a yell of excitement. “Are you serious?”

“We leave in two weeks!” Hinata said, rubbing Kageyama’s back. 

Kageyama pulled back and smiled. “I’m excited to see where you changed,” he said.

Hinata mirrored his smile before kissing Kageyama. He was excited to show his boyfriend where he’d basically grown up and become the person he was now. He knew it would bring them closer and make their relationship stronger than ever.

He was also excited to see Kageyama struggle to play volleyball on sand.


	22. "You're burning up."

Kageyama was sick, and Hinata wasn’t leaving his side.

“Drink some more water,” Hinata said. Kageyama nodded and sat up slowly. His body felt extremely weak, and he was freezing. He took some sips of water down his sore throat and laid back down, burrowing under the covers of their bed.

“I’ll put on some more volleyball matches.” Hinata turned on the television in their bedroom and put on some reruns, returning immediately to Kageyama’s side.

“Are you not cold?” Kageyama asked weakly. 

Hinata placed the back of his hand on Kageyama’s forehead. “God, you’re burning up,” he said. “I’ll get some ice packs.” He ran to the kitchen as Kageyama let loose a plethora of coughs. 

Hinata placed a pack on his forehead. “I’ll keep changing these since you’re so hot,” he said. “I’ll make some soup later, too.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama said. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes, exhaustion overcoming him. 

“Get some good rest,” Hinata said as he rubbed Kageyama’s arm and back. “I’ll have the soup ready when you wake up.”

Kageyama smiled to himself. He had such a caring boyfriend. He fell asleep wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.


	23. "I've got your back."

Kageyama was having a rough practice session.

His serves dove into the net, he wasn’t setting as precisely as he usually does. He knew there were such things as off-days, but they were very rare for him. 

Hinata was in the gym, chasing after the balls that Kageyama hit and placing them back into the basket. He could see the frustration growing on Kageyama’s face, but he didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t frustrate him further. 

After another missed serve, Kageyama cursed loudly as he grabbed another ball. Hinata chased after the fallen ball and tossed it into the basket.

“You can go home,” Kageyama said. “I don’t know how long I’ll be here.”

“Who’s going to pick up the balls for you?” Hinata asked with a smile. He rubbed soothing circles on Kageyama’s back. “I’ll stay for as long as you need to. I’ve got your back.”

Kageyama felt his frustration and tension melt away at Hinata’s reassuring words. He gave Hinata a hug before turning to face the net again. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ll get it.”

“I know you will.” Hinata smiled at Kageyama’s back as he landed a perfect serve. Kageyama smiled at Hinata’s back as he ran to retrieve the ball.


	24. "I said, move!"

Atsumu had Hinata cornered, and Hinata didn’t know what to do.

He was a block away from his house and Atsumu had intercepted him. Atsumu had been avoiding him at practice all week, so it was strange to see him in Sendai late at night confronting him.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked. 

Atsumu looked exhausted. “You’re what’s wrong,” he said. “You going home to Tobio, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend and we live together.” Hinata tried to step around Atsumu, but he blocked Hinata’s path. 

“What’s he got that I don’t?” Atsumu said. “I’m always there for you when he makes you upset. I pick up all the pieces. So why are you with someone who makes you sad?”

“Move,” a familiar voice said behind Hinata. He turned and smiled in relief when he saw Kageyama. His smile melted away when he realized the situation and how ugly things could get.

“Speak of the devil,” Atsumu snarled. “I’m talking to Shouyou. Could you excuse us?”

“I said, move!” Kageyama yelled into the quiet night. He grabbed Hinata’s hand and forcefully shoved past Atsumu. 

He turned and said, “Leave us alone,” before turning the corner onto their street.

“I’m sorry, Kags,” Hinata said, squeezing Kageyama’s hand. “I didn’t know he was going to show up here.”

Kageyama stopped and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. When he pulled away, he said, “Don’t let him come between us, okay?” 

“Never.” Hinata smiled at his boyfriend as they walked the short distance to their home hand in hand.


	25. "This isn't over."

Kageyama and Hinata were playing Mariokart, and so far, Kageyama had more wins.

Hinata cursed as Kageyama crossed the finish line in first place once again. He set his controller down on the coffee table, feeling dejected.

“Pouting ‘cause you lost?” Kageyama smirked, nudging his boyfriend. “You’ve won a few times.”

“Shut up,” Hinata said, grabbing the controller again. “This isn’t over. I will win.”

“Should I give you a headstart?” Kageyama asked with a laugh.

“No!” Hinata said. “I’m going to beat you fair and square.”

The race started and Hinata was already behind. He was attacked left and right with green shells, red shells, bananas. He whooped as he got a star and blew through seventh, sixth, fifth place. 

The final lap began and he was right behind Kageyama. He hit item boxes, hoping desperately for a red shell, anything to attack with. Kageyama was at ease as he cruised through the track. He wasn’t worried about Hinata beating him. 

They approached the final turn, and Hinata got a green shell. His aim wasn’t the greatest, but he was determined to win. He waited until the finish line was in sight before firing off the shot. 

“What the-” Kageyama yelled as he tumbled, mere inches from the finish line. Hinata hollered as he crossed the finish line in first place.

“I win!” he yelled. “I beat you!”

Kageyama smiled. His competitive nature was mad that he lost, but it was worth it to see Hinata happy.


	26. "It isn't too late."

Kageyama was running out of time.

He sprinted from his house to Hinata’s. He was leaving for Brazil in a few minutes, and he wanted to hug him for the first time. He’d chickened out for the past three years, but he had to now. It might be his last chance for a while.

When he reached Hinata’s house, Hinata was walking out the front door. There was a car waiting for him in the front. Kageyama stopped, panting. Hinata’s eyes widened when he saw Kageyama.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked. “Didn’t we say goodbye at school?” 

Kageyama took a step forward. He was unbelievably nervous and uncomfortable, but he was going to regret it if he didn’t hug Hinata now. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata released his suitcases and took a step forward, his face full of worry. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Can I hug you?” Kageyama asked. “Just a quick hug.” He already had his arms extended. “I know you have to get to the airport, and I may be too late-”

Before he could finish, Hinata was in his arms. His small frame felt strong and warm against him. Hinata rubbed Kageyama’s back. 

“It isn’t too late,” he whispered. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

They pulled apart and Hinata grabbed his suitcases. Kageyama had a stupid grin on his face as Hinata loaded his luggage into the trunk of the car. 

“Be safe,” Kageyama called.

“I will!” Hinata waved as he got into the car and it drove away. Kageyama still had a stupid grin on his face as he walked home, the feel of Hinata’s warmth still on his skin.


	27. "Where were you when I needed you?"

Kageyama was Hinata’s good luck charm when Kageyama didn’t have a match, but he wasn’t in his usual spot in the crowd when Hinata looked.

The entire match, he felt distracted. He was off, and his teammates could tell. Bokuto was trying his hardest to cheer Hinata up, but Hinata just couldn’t get into the groove. 

They won the match, thanks to the work of his teammates, but Hinata was disappointed in himself. He felt agitated and upset that Kageyama hadn’t been there. He’d promised to be at every match if he didn’t have one himself. Hinata was always there for his whenever he could be. He felt like he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help that he felt hurt.

When he got home, Kageyama was on the couch. He looked like he had just gotten home.

“Hey,” Kageyama said with a smile. His smile fell when he saw Hinata’s sad expression. “Did you guys win?”

“You would know if you would have been there,” Hinata said, moving into the kitchen. 

“Sorry, Hoshiumi invited me out last week, so I couldn’t cancel.” Kageyama stood and joined Hinata in the kitchen.

“You said you’d be at my matches if you didn’t have one,” Hinata said. “Where were you when I needed you?”

Kageyama blushed, embarrassed at having let Hinata down. “I’m really sorry,” he said. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Hinata just shook his head and walked to their bedroom with a bottle of water. “Goodnight,” he said.

“I’ll be there in-” Kageyama flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut. 

He sat on the couch, his bed for the night. He would have to do something big at Hinata’s next match to make it up to him. He closed his eyes, guilt heavy in his heart.


	28. "Thank you for cheering me up."

Kageyama was having a bad day. 

He’d gotten into an argument with Hoshiumi during practice, and he was still upset about it. 

He flipped through the channels, not paying attention to anything he passed through. He wanted to feel better, but he couldn’t push through his anger and frustration.

“You must be really upset.” Hinata came into the living room, his hair wet from the shower. “You passed through a volleyball game.”

“Just had a bad practice,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata sat down next to him and put his wet head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Oy,” Kageyama started. 

Hinata rubbed Kageyama’s stomach. “Is the baby hungry?” 

Kageyama blushed. “Shut up,” he said.

“Is the baby sleepy?” Hinata sat up and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Kageyama tried to fight off a smile, but failed. “I’m fine,” he said. 

“Got you to smile.” Hinata laughed. “Should I make some ramen?”

“Please.” Kageyama flipped to the volleyball game and set the remote down. Before Hinata disappeared into the kitchen, Kageyama said, “Thank you for cheering me up.”

Hinata winked. “Anything for you, my baby.” 

As he fixed the ramen, Kageyama spent the entire time willing the heat in his cheeks to go away.


	29. "Call me when you get home."

Hinata was practicing late with Bokuto and Atsumu in Tokyo while Kageyama was practicing late with Ushijima and Hoshiumi back home in Sendai. 

While Hinata was taking a water break, his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Kageyama’s name pop up. 

“Gotta be Tobio,” Atsumu said to Bokuto. Bokuto nodded in agreement.

“Hey,” Hinata said. “You finished practicing?”

“Yeah, just about,” Kageyama said. “You?”

“Almost.” Hinata looked to Atsumu and Bokuto for confirmation, and they both nodded. 

Kageyama yawned on the other line. “I’ll wait up for you when I get home,” he said.

Hinata laughed. “You say that, but you just yawned. You can crash since it takes me almost two hours to get home.”

Kageyama yawned again and Hinata heard Hoshiumi yelling in the background. “I’ll pick up some food and leave it out for you.”

“Thanks,” Hinata said with a smile, even though Kageyama couldn’t see him. “Call me when you get home.”

“Got it.” They ended the call.

As he was walking to the train station, he got another call from Kageyama.

“Home,” he said. “Got some pizza.”

“Yes!” Hinata cheered as he waited on the platform. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kageyama said before ending the call.

Hinata boarded the train with a smile on his face, excited to eat some pizza with his boyfriend who he knew would wait up for him because he was stubborn.


	30. "Do I look okay?"

Kageyama had a celebratory dinner with the Adlers that night, and he had no idea what to wear.

He had a few suits in his closet for special occasions, but they all seemed a little too formal. He threw on a navy blue one, but realized that it was way too wrinkled, and he didn’t have time to steam them out. 

He threw on a white button-down shirt with his black blazer and black trousers. He looked in the mirror. Not too wrinkly, not too formal, but not too casual. He unbuttoned the top two buttons and fixed the collar so that the collar of his blazer fit right underneath it. 

Hinata walked into their bedroom as Kageyama turned around. Hinata’s mouth hung open as Kageyama’s face turned red.

“Do I look okay?” Kageyama asked. He turned back to the mirror. “You can’t notice the wrinkles, right?”

“You look.” Hinata couldn’t even finish his thought. He came up behind Kageyama and wrapped his arms around him. “Wow,” he finally said.

Kageyama smiled at their reflections together. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said.

Hinata pulled back and said, “You look amazing, Kags. I’m glad I got to see you before you left.”

Kageyama smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “Thanks,” he said. “I’ll probably be home late, but I’ll bring you some cake from the restaurant.” 

Hinata kissed Kageyama’s cheek before walking him to the front door. “You’re the best,” he said.

Kageyama gave him a wink before stuffing his wallet in his back pocket and leaving. 

Hinata collapsed onto the couch once Kageyama had left. “God, my boyfriend is hot,” he said to himself.


	31. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Whenever Hinata was in Tokyo for the weekend for practice and matches, Kageyama counted down the days until the following Monday when he would be home.

He laid on the couch on Friday night after practice, staring at his phone and waiting for Hinata to call. He was feeling particularly lonely, so he couldn’t wait to hear Hinata’s voice in his ear. 

His phone rang, and he picked it up on the first ring. “Hey,” he said, smiling into the phone.

“Hey,” Hinata said. He sounded breathless, but Kageyama could hear his smile. “Just finished practice. How was practice for you?”

“Fine,” he said. “I miss you.”

“Already?” Hinata laughed. “I miss you, too, silly.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Kageyama continued. “All through practice, I was thinking about hearing your voice. I really hate these weekends apart.”

“You’re so sappy, Kags,” Hinata said with another laugh. “But it’s cute. I hate them, too, but I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

Kageyama heard voices on the other end. “Sorry, Kags, gotta do some more spiking practice with Atsumu,” he said. “I’ll call you when I get to Bokuto and Akaashi’s place, okay?” 

“Alright,” Kageyama said, already anticipating the next phone call. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Hinata cooed before ending the call. 

Kageyama turned up his ringer and turned on the television to pass the time until Hinata called him back.


	32. "You're not going anywhere."

Hinata and Kageyama were arguing about Kageyama’s jealousy again, and Hinata needed some space. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kageyama said in a low voice as Hinata grabbed his jacket from the closet. “We’re still talking.”

“I just need some space right now,” Hinata said. “We’re just going in circles.” 

Hinata moved for the front door, but Kageyama ran in front of him and blocked his exit. Hinata stopped and glared at his boyfriend. He was fed up with the jealousy, and it hurt him more than he could explain to Kageyama. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kageyama said. “You’re not leaving so you can run into Miya’s arms.”

“Do you really think I don’t love you?” Hinata said in a small voice. He was beyond being angry. He felt so disappointed. “Do you really think I would cheat on you? Hurt you in any way on purpose? Do you really have no faith in me?”

Kageyama flinched like Hinata had just slapped him. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything. 

Hinata shoved past Kageyama and opened the front door. “I have some things at Bokuto and Akaashi’s place in Tokyo, so I’m going there,” he said. “I’ll be back in a few days.” He turned and looked at Kageyama. Kageyama jumped at the sadness he saw in Hinata’s eyes. “I love you.” With that, he shut the door behind him.

Kageyama collapsed onto the ground and let loose the wall of tears he’d been holding back.


	33. "Hey, are you still awake?"

Hinata tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep, even though he had to be up early for the commute to Tokyo. 

He rolled over onto his side so he was facing Kageyama. Kageyama’s back was to him. He reached out and placed his palm against it, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed. 

“Go to sleep,” Kageyama mumbled against his pillow. “Gotta get up early.”

Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama and wrapped an arm around his body, to which Kageyama immediately covered Hinata’s hand with his. 

After a few minutes of not falling asleep, Hinata whispered, “Hey, are you still awake?” 

Kageyama rubbed Hinata’s hand in answer. 

“Will you come to Tokyo with me this weekend?” Hinata asked. “I’m sure Bokuto and Akaashi won’t mind.”

“Why do you want me to come?” Kageyama said. “You go every weekend.” 

“I don’t know,” Hinata said. “I just always miss you, so it’d be nice to have you with me. And I could show you all of my favorite places to go.” 

Kageyama didn’t mention that he’d been to Tokyo a few times for matches and Hinata had given him a tour of his favorite places every time. Instead, he smiled and said, “Yeah, I’ll come with you. You’re lucky we have a bye week.” 

Hinata kissed Kageyama’s back. “Thank you,” he said. “Now I’m too excited to sleep.”

“Well, I’m tired, so goodnight,” Kageyama said. He scooted closer to Hinata, even though they couldn’t get much closer, and closed his eyes. Hinata rested his cheek against Kageyama’s back and let the feeling of his breathing lull Hinata to sleep.


	34. "Please don't leave me."

Hinata was packing for Tokyo, but he was taking a much bigger suitcase. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata didn’t say anything for a minute, just continued packing. After tossing in another shirt, he turned to Kageyama and said, “I think we just need a little time apart,” he said. “We’re always together.”

Kageyama clenched his fists at his sides. “Does it bother you to be around me?” he said. 

Hinata ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The conversation was already derailing. “That’s not what I meant,” Hinata said. 

“Then why do we need time apart?” Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. “How long were you planning on being gone?”

“A month or two,” Hinata said to the ground. He couldn’t bear to see the sadness in Kageyama’s eyes. “I just need a change of scenery for a while. Clear my head.”

“Why?” Kageyama shook Hinata. “What did I do? What can I do? Please don’t leave me.”

Hinata looked up to see a tear trail down Kageyama’s cheek. Hinata reached up and wiped it away before cupping his cheek.

“I think it’ll be good for us,” Hinata reasoned. “You’re probably sick of seeing me.” He chuckled lightly.

Kageyama ripped Hinata’s hand away from his face and took a few steps back. “I could spend every second of every day with you and not get tired of seeing you,” he said. “But you obviously don’t feel the same.” 

Before Hinata could answer, Kageyama left their bedroom, slamming the door loudly. He locked himself in the bathroom until he heard Hinata leave through the front door.


	35. "I'll always love you."

Hinata and Kageyama were entangled together on the couch watching volleyball, a normal Sunday afternoon for them. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama said suddenly.

“Hm?” Hinata said as he mindlessly stroked Kageyama’s arm that was draped across his body. 

Kageyama hesitated. Hinata wasn’t really good with words when it came to expressing his feelings; he much rather preferred to show his love. But sometimes, Kageyama just wanted to hear how Hinata felt. 

“Do you love me?” he finally asked. 

Hinata sat up and looked at a blushing Kageyama. Hinata cupped his cheek and said, “Do you think I don’t love you?”

“It’s not that,” Kageyama said, suddenly regretting asking. “I just… wanted to hear how much you love me.”

Hinata smiled at his nervous boyfriend. “I love you more than anything,” he said. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Hinata to say that so easily.

“I’m going to love you no matter what,” he continued, not breaking eye contact. “I’ll love you five years, ten, fifty years from now. I’ll always love you.”

Kageyama closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Hinata’s, pressing all of his love into the kiss. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Hinata said, “I love you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama kissed Hinata again. “I love you, Hinata.”


	36. "Hold me just a little longer."

Hinata woke up in Kageyama’s arms, his favorite place to be. 

He stayed still, relishing the feel of Kageyama’s warmth and the strength of his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into Kageyama’s chest. He still smelled like his shower gel. Hinata wiggled one of his arms out from underneath himself and draped it across Kageyama’s waist. He felt like they weren’t close enough.

Kageyama squirmed, meaning he was waking up. He started to remove his arms from around Hinata to stretch, but Hinata used his free arm to stop him. 

“It’s hot,” Kageyama mumbled against Hinata’s scalp.

“Not yet,” Hinata said, unwilling to move from their position. “Hold me just a little longer.”

Kageyama smiled sleepily and tightened his hold around Hinata, closing his eyes once again. He didn’t have practice until later that afternoon, so he could sleep a little longer. 

Hinata draped his arm around Kageyama’s waist once again and snuggled even closer. He closed his eyes with a smile, no longer tired, but enjoying the warmth and comfort his boyfriend always brought.


	37. "What do you think?"

Hinata was having his first dinner with the Black Jackals, and he was nervous.

He hardly ever dressed up, so he had no idea what to wear. Kageyama wouldn’t be home until it was time for him to leave, so he couldn’t ask for advice. He didn’t think the team would rag on him too hard if he didn’t look a certain way, especially his friends from high school, but he wanted to impress since it was their first dinner as a team. 

He grabbed his only nice shirt and threw it on. It was a little wrinkled, so Hinata tried his best to smooth them out with his hands. He put on his black slacks and assessed himself in the mirror. 

He might look a little too casual, but Kageyama’s jackets were too big on him. He rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons. Still not satisfied, he put on a watch and a chain necklace Kageyama had gotten him. 

He heard the front door open. He bolted for the entryway and stood with his arms open.

“What do you think?” he asked. “Too much? Too little?” 

A furious blush ravaged Kageyama’s cheeks as he looked at Hinata. He had only ever seen Hinata dress up on two other occasions. 

“You look amazing,” he said after finding his voice. “Beautiful.”

It was Hinata’s turn to blush. He slipped on his dress shoes at the front door and grabbed his wallet and keys. He gave Kageyama a kiss before saying, “Thanks. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Kageyama said. Hinata laughed before slipping out the front door and shutting it behind him.

Kageyama took a few minutes near the front door after Hinata left to get the heat out of his face. “Beautiful,” he said softly with a smile.


	38. "Where am I?"

The last thing Hinata remembered before getting smacked in the face with a ball was Kageyama screaming at him to move. 

He swam through a sea of black before opening his eyes. His head felt like it was splitting open, and the light above the bed wasn’t helping. He rubbed a hand down his face as he sat up slowly, his vision swimming. 

“You’re awake.” Kageyama jumped up from the beanbag chair they kept in their bedroom and knelt at Hinata’s side. “Thank God.” 

“Where am I?” Hinata asked. “What happened?”

“You got hit in the face with a stray ball,” Kageyama said. “You have a concussion. Bokuto called me to come get you.”

“You went all the way to Tokyo?” Hinata said. “I was out that long?”

Kageyama nodded. He stroked Hinata’s hair gently. “I took a cab. I got there as fast as I could.”

Hinata laid back down slowly, the pain in his head beginning to overwhelm him. “That must’ve cost a fortune,” he said. “Weren’t you in practice, too?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Don’t worry about that,” he said. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

He kissed Hinata’s forehead. “Get some more rest. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Hinata nodded and smiled softly at his sweet boyfriend before closing his eyes and slipping back into the sea of darkness.


	39. "What we have is special."

Hinata knew Kageyama would be starving when he got home from practice, so he ordered from Kageyama’s favorite restaurant and set the table. 

When Kageyama got home, he meandered into the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly. He jumped when he saw Hinata sitting at the table with a big smile on his face. 

“I figured you’d be hungry,” Hinata said. “I got your favorites.”

Kageyama sat at the table and smiled at the spread. He had only eaten at that specific restaurant with Hinata a handful of times sporadically, so he was surprised Hinata had remembered what he liked. 

“How’d you remember everything?” he asked around a mouthful of food. 

“I know everything about you,” Hinata said with a wink. “It’s like I can read your mind.” 

Kageyama laughed out loud. “You can read my mind, huh?”

“What we have is special,” Hinata said. “It’s kinda like, I don’t know, like you’re my other half or something.”

Kageyama swallowed a bite of food and smiled at his boyfriend. Hinata was clumsy when it came to words, but he always said incredibly sweet things.

“Thank you for this,” Kageyama said, gesturing towards the food. “I’ll treat you tomorrow.”

“Anything for you,” Hinata said with a smile. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”


	40. "I missed you so much."

The Adlers were doing some kind of tour with their biggest sponsor, so Kageyama had been gone for two months, and Hinata desperately missed him.

He went to practice and came home. Bokuto and Atsumu occasionally let him stay at their places in Tokyo so he wouldn’t feel too lonely, but he liked being in the space he shared with Kageyama. Kenma visited some days to keep him company as well, but Kenma was a busy person, so Hinata had spent the last two months relatively by himself. 

The day Kageyama was supposed to return home, Hinata couldn’t sleep the night before. He would be home before noon, and Hinata stared at the clock all morning, counting down the minutes until he would hear the front door open.

Ten minutes to noon, Hinata heard the front door unlock. He jumped up from the couch and raced to the entrance. He smiled as he watched Kageyama take off his shoes and drop his bags. 

Kageyama looked up and returned Hinata’s smile. “I’m home,” he said. 

Hinata barreled into Kageyama’s arms. They couldn’t be any closer than they already were, but Hinata pulled Kageyama into him even more. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata’s head. “Missed me, huh?” he asked.

“I missed you so much.” Hinata pulled back and kissed his boyfriend. “Welcome home.”

“I missed you.” Kageyama cupped Hinata’s cheek. “It feels good to be home.”


	41. "The way I feel when I'm with you..."

Kageyama had been feeling off all day, and he knew it was because Hinata was gone.

Hinata had left for Tokyo early that morning for team-related business, and Kageyama felt strange. He couldn’t put a finger on how he was feeling exactly, but he mainly felt sad. It didn’t help that he didn’t have practice that day. 

After a lonely dinner that night, he contemplated going to the gym to practice anyway, even though the coach always chided him about resting, when the front door opened and Hinata’s voice called, “I’m home!”

Kageyama’s mood immediately lightened when Hinata walked into the kitchen and flashed him a bright smile. He couldn’t explain the effect Hinata had on him, but he could be in the worst mood and seeing Hinata will wash those negative feelings away. 

“Welcome home,” Kageyama said with a smile. “Saved you some dinner.”

“How was your day?” Hinata asked as he warmed up his plate of food.

“I felt a little off today,” Kageyama admitted. “But I feel better now.”

“What happened?” Hinata turned, his face full of concern.

“Nothing really,” Kageyama said. “It’s just, the way I feel when I’m with you…” He trailed off, unable to find the words. “It felt weird not waking up and seeing you, but now that you’re back home, I feel like I was never upset to begin with.”

Hinata walked over to Kaeyama and hugged him around his neck, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know what you mean, though.”

Kageyama put his hands on Hinata’s arms around his neck as the microwave beeped. “No need to be sorry,” he said. “I’m happy now. As long as you’re around, I’m happy.”


	42. "Your hands are so cold."

Hinata had spent the night on the couch, and he was freezing.

The air vent was directly above the couch, and it had been a hot summer night, so Kageyama had wanted the air blasting. Unfortunately for Hinata, they had gotten into an argument the night before, so Hinata had been sent to the arctic couch. 

He sat up and stretched out the kinks in his neck. The couch wasn’t uncomfortable, but he liked having room to splay out his limbs. As he stood up to get a good full-body stretch, Kageyama came out of the bedroom. He approached the couch and plopped down onto it.

“Came to apologize?” Hinata said as he stretched.

Kageyama scowled. “No,” he snapped. He sighed as Hinata sat back down. “Yes,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said. “We both said some pretty mean things.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama took Hinata’s hands in his. “Wow, your hands are so cold.” He began to rub Hinata’s hands to warm them up.

“You know it’s freezing on this couch,” Hinata said. 

“You shouldn’t sleep here anymore,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata scowled. “Don’t make me, and I won’t.”

Kageyama smiled down at their hands, continuing to pump warmth into Hinata’s. “Deal.”


	43. "You make me so happy."

Kageyama cooked breakfast, and Hinata couldn’t stop smiling.

Kageyama had practice, so Hinata watched him and couldn’t stop smiling.

They walked home together hand in hand, and Hinata couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You’ve been smiling a lot today,” Kageyama observed. “Something good happen?”

Hinata just grinned as Kageyama unlocked their front door. “It’s just been a really good day.” 

Kageyama smiled as he closed the door behind the both of them. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he said as he slid off his shoes and headed for their bedroom to get ready to shower. “It makes me happy.” 

“You make me so happy,” Hinata said. “I just love being around you. I’m glad we got to spend the whole day together.” 

Kageyama kissed Hinata’s forehead. “Me, too,” he said. “You make me happy, too.” 

Hinata had smiled so much that day that his cheeks were starting to hurt. Some days, it was hard to believe that he had gotten so lucky.


	44. "I quit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new with this chapter stylistically. As a writer, I want to practice different techniques, so for this chapter, I decided to make everything only dialogue to practice conveying emotions that way. If this isn't your style, I definitely understand, but I like challenging myself, and I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as well!

“I’m not asking for much, am I? Is wanting to spend time with you too much?”

“Kags, it’s not like that. We’re both really busy with volleyball and-”

“I still always try to make time for you, Hinata. Always.”

“I know, and I appreciate that more than you know, but-”

“So why can’t you do the same for me?” 

“...”

“You know what? I quit. I’m done begging you to spend time with me. If you don’t want to, you don’t want to.” 

“Kags, please. I do want to spend time with you, it’s just-”

“If you wanted to spend time with me, then you would. You always have an excuse. There’s always a ‘but’ at the end of everything you say.” 

“You don’t think I love you?”

“I know you love me, idiot. You’re just doing a bad job of showing me, so it feels hard to believe sometimes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your apologies. I just want you to spend a day with me.”


	45. "I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Hinata ran his fingers through his hair for the third time and watched as his hair disobeyed his orders. 

He and Kageyama were going on a dinner date, and he was getting ready in their bathroom, but he was feeling inadequate in the looks department. His clothes were wrinkled, of course, and his hair didn’t want to cooperate. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were dry. He ran his tongue across them, even though he knew saliva didn’t do anything. 

Kageyama knocked on the bathroom door. “Are you almost done?” he asked. “I have to pee.”

“Almost,” Hinata called. He still wasn’t completely satisfied with his appearance, but he opened the door to let Kageyama inside. 

“You look good,” Kageyama said. “I like your shirt.”

“Really?” Hinata turned back to the mirror. “I feel like I could look better.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Kageyama said with a smile. “Besides, it’s just me.” 

“I still want to look good for you,” Hinata pouted. 

“And you do.” Kageyama kissed Hinata’s forehead before pushing him out of the bathroom. “I’ll be ready soon.” 

Hinata smiled, feeling a little more confident in his appearance as he waited in the living room to enjoy a wonderful night with the love of his life.


	46. "You hurt me, and I said sorry."

Kageyama was used to apologizing first after he and Hinata argued, even if he hadn’t really done anything wrong, and he was tired of it. 

Hinata disappeared if he was upset. He shut everyone out, and Kageyama was tired of trying to talk to a brick wall. He was tired of having to grovel to get Hinata to say a word to him. 

When Hinata got home from practice that night, Kageyama immediately approached him. Hinata nearly stumbled to keep himself from running into Kageyama. 

“Why do you do this?” Kageyama said. “Why do you do this to me? Do you know how it feels to get the silent treatment when we live together?” 

Hinata said nothing, but his expression turned to one of sadness. 

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said. “You hurt me, and I said sorry.”

“Kags,” Hinata started. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t-” He cut himself off, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I’m bad at telling you how I feel.”

“No more silent treatment,” Kageyama said. “We’re adults.”

“You’re right,” Hinata said. “It won’t happen again.”

Kageyama studied him for another second before walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll make dinner,” he said.

Hinata smiled gratefully after his boyfriend. He would change. He would be better. Kageyama deserved better.


	47. "We're meant for each other."

“Do you think about the future a lot?” Hinata asked.

He and Kageyama were lying in bed together. They were both on their backs, staring up at the ceiling in the pitch black.

“Not really,” Kageyama said. “Only sometimes.”

“Do you see us together when you do?” Hinata said. “‘Cause I do. I can look thirty years in the future, and us as old men in this same position together.”

Kageyama frowned. “We won’t be that old,” he said.

“Too old to play volleyball, maybe,” Hinata said.

Kageyama’s frown deepened at that thought. “Why are you asking about the future?” he asked.

“I was just wondering if you saw us together,” Hinata said.

“Of course I do,” Kageyama said. “We’re meant for each other, aren’t we? We’ll always be together.”

Hinata smiled up at the ceiling. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “We’ll always be together.”


	48. "Here, let me help you."

Kageyama liked to put things on high shelves. He seemed to forget that he was taller than Hinata. 

Hinata was really craving some chips, but Kageyama had put them in the highest cabinet. The cabinets were as long as the counter, so there was no way for him to step on the counter without falling backwards. He reached on his tip-toes, but his fingertips just barely grazed the bag full of delicious chips. 

“Damn you, Kageyama,” Hinata muttered under his breath as he continued to struggle. 

“Here, let me help you.” Hinata turned as Kageyama reached above him and easily grabbed the chips. He handed them to Hinata, who snatched them with a frown.

“Stop putting stuff up there,” Hinata pouted. “You know I can’t reach it.”

Kageyama laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Sorry, I keep forgetting you’re still pretty short.” 

“Hey, I’m taller than I used to be!” Hinata countered.

Kageyama smirked. “Still shorter than me,” he said. 

Hinata shoved him. “You’re annoying,” he said. 

Kageyama laughed as he threw his arm around Hinata and steered him into the living room. “It’s what I do best,” he said.


	49. "You've always got me."

Kageyama was having a hard time connecting with some of the Adlers. 

He was new to the team, and he always had a hard time with new teammates. He knew Hoshiumi and Ushijima from high school, of course, but everyone else was older than him and more experienced. Practices went well enough, but they talked amicably amongst each other and tried to make him feel welcome, but he still felt lonely. 

He got home one night and found Hinata lying on the couch playing a game. 

“I’m home,” Kageyama said. He leaned over and plopped a kiss onto Hinata’s forehead before taking a seat next to him. 

“How was practice?” Hinata asked as he sat up. 

“The same,” Kageyama said with a sigh.

“It’ll get better,” Hinata said, rubbing Kageyama’s arm soothingly. “Soon, you’ll be friends with everyone on the team!”

Kageyama laughed. “I hope so,” he said. 

“Just know you’ve always got me,” Hinata said with a smile.

Kageyama returned the smile. “You’re the best,” he said. 

“I know.” Hinata smirked. Kageyama shoved him playfully before they settled down to watch some television.


	50. "You've shown me what love feels like."

It was Kageyama and Hinata’s anniversary, and Kageyama was feeling particularly sappy that night. 

They were sitting at their table eating dinner that Kageyama had made. Hinata always enjoyed Kageyama’s cooking, so he was eating as fast as his mouth would allow him. 

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama said. 

“Mm?” Hinata said around a mouthful of food. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama blushed. “For everything.”

Hinata swallowed. “For what?” he asked. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You really get me, you know?” Kageyama said. “I feel like I can be myself around you. I’ve always had a hard time connecting with people, but with you, it was almost instant. I just want to thank you for that.”

Hinata smiled and reached across the table to grab Kageyama’s hand. “I’m glad you can feel comfortable around me,” he said. “That’s all I ever wanted.” 

“You’ve shown me what love feels like,” Kageyama said. “And I’m going to love you forever to repay that.”

Hinata mirrored Kageyama’s blush. “No need to get sappy on me, Kags,” he said with a laugh. “I love you, too.” 

Kageyama smiled, satisfied, and dug into his meal. He would get to cook for Hinata forever. They would be able to sit at their kitchen table and enjoy meals together always. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this anthology! I appreciate every comment and kudos I receive. I have an ongoing band au fic I'm working on weekly if you're interested in that! But thank you again for all of the love for Kagehina's ups and downs.


End file.
